1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting apparatus having the same. More particularly, an organic light emitting diode with an improved efficiency and a decreased stain on a display panel and an organic light emitting apparatus having the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting apparatus displays an image by an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED generates a light by itself. The OLED does not need a backlight, so that the size, thickness, weight and power consumption may be decreased. Furthermore, OLED has an excellent color gamut and a response time.
The OLED may be divided into a fluorescence organic light emitting diode and a phosphorescence organic light emitting diode based on the emitting route of organic molecules. An inner quantum efficiency of the fluorescence OLED is about 25%, but an inner quantum efficiency of the phosphorescence OLED is about 100%. Thus, the phosphorescence OLED has a better efficiency than the fluorescence OLED.
The OLED for displaying different colors may have different thicknesses. Thus, a compensation layer may be needed to compensate a different thickness.
Generally, the compensation layer may be formed by a material of the hole transport layer, so that the retention time of the triplet exciton may increase in the high gray scale area. That is, efficiency may sharply decrease by increasing a current. Furthermore, a display panel may have a stain due to the change of the thin-film transistor (TFT) driving voltage and current in the low gray scale area.